A Series of Fanstuck Pesterlogs
by Noraanan
Summary: This is a list of different Pesterlogs from a fanstuck of mine with all original casting. I'm not sure yet whether to upload a story medium or just the logs. Maybe separately? I'm also considering making art cause I wanna sort of do that. People: Norm Hollie (M), Benn Sparrow (M), Bell Kingly (F), Kate Stacise (F), Mick Cullough (M), n' Tina Palomer (F).
1. Pesterlog 1

**Pesterchum 1.0.8 [X]**

 **Pesterlogs: (1) [X]**

 **\- aestheticConscience** **[AC]** **began pestering gauntGentleman** **[GG]** **at 6:43 am –-**

 **AC:** Benn.

 **AC:** Benn!

 **GG:** What.

 **AC:** I wanted to have a discourse with you.

 **GG:** Well if you wanted to _talk_ with me, Norm, make it quick, I'm busy here with very important executive decisions.

 **AC:** Nonsense, we both are aware you will be spending this morning waiting for your birthday mail while goofing around musically and playing pretend mobster.

 **GG:** Okay first of all, I do have some important paperwork at my desk here. Secondly, I'm only waiting for the mail because you _insisted_ that your package is coming today. Thirdly, My practicing of the cello is textbook professional and does not count as 'goofing around'. And most importantly, my mafia business is very serious and I would remind you that it is very much real.

 **AC:** Alright boss, but I still have some important details to relay to you via our trans-modem platform.

 **GG:** *sigh* Over the _internet_. What is so important you must talk to me about.

 **AC:** It's about my package, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I need to tell you as per Kates' insistence. It's a pc game; I'd thought we all play it together, being an internet friend-team right? However, apparently reports of disastrous effects have been occurring to people who have started playing it.

 **GG:** What sort of effects, like they become gross basement dwelling slobs. Oh wait, that's all pc games.

 **AC:** Ha ha, yet if I recall, you live in a basement already.

 **GG:** It's a secret cellar part of my mafia business!

 **AC:** Anyways, it seems the effects are not so typical, rather atypical as it were.

 **GG:** Would you quit holding me in suspense and just say it already.

 **AC:** Fine. Meteors. That's it. Meteors land on their respective game-owners' houses. Thanks for ruining my word craft.

 **GG:** Forget your word craft, that sounds ridiculous and fake. This is just a ploy to get me to play the game with you somehow.

 **AC:** By telling you that you might die? Come on, Kate was the one who told me. I'm just the humble pageboy here to deliver the message to the supposed illicit booze knight.

 **GG:** Okay, so what's the point of telling me all this.

 **AC:** Because Kate has discovered meteors have been hitting remote areas where people aren't playing the game also, so she doesn't know what to do yet. She's getting Mick to look at it and determine if there is a connection.

 **GG:** And Mick's going to do this why.

 **AC:** I've got an instinct that we might need to play the game, but Mick is just reaffirming that by looking through the coding. It's a waste of time though, I'm most often right.

 **GG:** And why do you have an _instinct_ that we need to play this game, it _again_ just sounds like you just want everyone to go along with you in this virtual escape.

 **AC:** Well I think it's an escape in a different way, but I'm not interested in the game. I think Bell heard about it from Japan and sent it to Tina and me. Then I mailed one to Kate for her birthday and you for yours. Mick ordered it for himself after Kate informed him of my premonition. So you see, we're all a big cluster of destiny pals or something.

 **GG:** That,

is the silliest post of worthless blather I have ever read from you.

 **AC:** Hmph, well you can believe what you like.

 **GG:** Can I get back to work now.

 **AC:** Whatever you fancy, but be ready to respond back if I contact you a few hours from now okay? I need to keep a timely and efficient conduct with everyone in this possible crisis.

 **GG:** Wow, thanks _so_ much.

 **AC:** Oh, wait hold on just a tick.

 **GG:** What.

 **AC:** I forgot to congratulate you, Happy Birthday!

 **GG:** Yes, thank you for reminding me I have survived 16 years of this cruel world.

 **AC:** Oh come now, remember all the great times we've had! This is a commemoration of the referendum of all our exploits. You, me, and everyone else!

 **GG:** I'm pretty sure you were the only one who found our internet shenanigans lastingly fun. Well, besides Mick.

 **AC:** Look Benn, you can either be mopey and recalcitrant like you were the past sixteen years of your life (not that I was there for all of them) or you can use this checkpoint as a mark of change into that happy butterfly you could be.

 **GG:** I prefer moths to be honest.

 **AC:** What I'm saying is, I know there's potential deep deep deep deep down inside of you, and if you can't find it, I as your friend need to rip it from your innards and rub it all over your face.

 **GG:** ...

 **AC:** Metaphorically, I mean.

 **GG:** Thanks Norm, thanks so much.

 **AC:** Alright, see ya!

 **\- aestheticConscience [AC] ceased pestering gauntGentleman [GG] –-**


	2. Pesterlog 2

**Pesterchum 1.0.8 [X]**

 **Pesterlogs: (2) [X]**

 **\- civilConciliator** **[CC]** **began pestering assertiveGoverness** **[AG]** **at 7:32 am-**

 **CC:** Hey Kate are you on?

 **AG:** Yes, Tina, did you need something?

 **CC:** Well no but I did want to talk to you about something.

 **AG:** Oh, and what was that?

 **CC:** You see it's about, hmm...

 **AG:** You don't have to sugarcoat it, Tina, just tell me outright.

 **CC:** Okay Kate I don't want to sound aggressive but I feel you might be a little oppressive to the rest of our friends.

 **AG:** Whatever gave you the impression? I realize at times I can be demanding, but I'm only asking because I know that's the right course of action; someone has to take charge.

 **CC:** I'm not sure I agree with that though.

 **AG:** What would you suggest then? How should we go about solving this?

 **CC:** I don't know to be honest but I don't feel our current action is entirely well, fair.

 **AG:** If this is about Mick, he's the only one good enough with computers to do this. Trying to help him would only make it take longer.

 **CC:** It's not just that.

 **AG:** What is it then that's bothering you? I'm trying to appeal to everybody here, so sincerely, I do want your opinion.

 **CC:** Again I would hate to offend, but is seems Kate that you are the leader here...

 **AG:** Yes and?

 **CC:** and as a leader, you've divided up the jobs to all of us leaving *apparently* nothing for yourself but to micromanage?

 **AG:** No, I see what you're saying. I have Mick on computer work obviously, and Norm is most useful for our communications, Benn is our perfect test subject. I've left Bell to herself because she's so isolated, and I need you as our statistician. I've got to work through five people at once, receiving and giving reports. I definitely am working as much as everyone else because I value all our individual efforts.

 **CC:** I guess I understand now a little more, but I still don't really know what you're doing all this for.

 **AG:** Yes, this goes back to my role. I've been doing all the research for us into this weird game. I can verify 100% of the negative effects connected to it, heck I can even see meteors through my telescope right now! On their way to crush the unwary. We're going to run the process with Benn, and you'll get the data from him as his 'Server Player' or so I'm told.

 **CC:** That's my other concern, a lot of your information comes from that one review of the game. How can you be sure it's the right information?

 **AG:** Trust me Tina, I have a knack for determining that sort of thing.

 **CC:** If you say so.

 **AG:** Alright, I think it's time to quit stalling. Go ahead and start up the chain for Benn. I'll inform the others.

 **CC:** Woah, we're starting the test now?!

 **AG:** Yes, before we all get literally crushed. Go!

 **CC:** I'm on it!

- **\- civilConciliator** **[CC]** **ceased pestering assertiveGoverness** **[AG]** **-**


End file.
